the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jagets
Jagets aka Savannah Cats are a race of mutated Jaguars with a relatively human intellect who prowl the vast grasslands of what was once the American Midwest. They use their front, human like paws to manipulate, and examine objects, but don't normally carry equipment. Jagets have sustantial mental powers, and will often be found as followers or hirelings of other species. Society Jagets don't establish societies of their own, prefering instead to travel alone or in small groups of up to four individuals who offer their services to powerful entities capable of granting them protection. However, having a Jaget in one's party, or nearby is considered bad luck in the lands of the Midwest. Jaget servants are said to be most unreliable, and their presence is said to imposs a jinx upon their employer, or otherwise master. Despite this lore, Jagets can always manage to be found in someone's service. Attributes Jagets closely resemble Jaguars yet their forelegs have become arm like, and end in human like clawed hands. Their face reflects their intellect in such a way as to remind someone of human cunning. *'Attraction Oder': The body oder of a Jaget has the effect of attracting carnivores of all types from 30 kilometers against the wind, and 90 kilometers with it. Though meant to help attract mates in the vast savannah of the midwest, it's attractive powers usually bod ill for the Jaget, and it's party as the Gamma World is full of many predators seeking their next meal. Parties with a Jaget as a member are twice as likely to encounter such a predator while traveling in the wilds. *'Fear Generation': A Jaget is capable of instilling fear in one choosen target. If successful, the target will flee for one minute, and if unable to flee, will fall unconscious for up to twenty minutes. *'Fear Impulse': Jagets have developed an impulsive fear of intelligent plants (those with a sense of self awareness). The origin of this fear is usually accredited to one event experienced by a legendary ancestor in Jaget lore though in honesty it's developed from many encounters with largely poisonous intelligent thorny plants, and is deeply rooted in their genetic make up. Upon encountering a sentient plant a Jaget will flee for up to twenty minutes in blind fear, and if unable to flee, will fall unconscious for up to eight minutes. *'Levitation': Jaget's can levitate themselves or a person or object of up to their mass that is within 60 meters of them straight into the air. This effect lasts for no more then 10 minutes or until the Jaget stops concentrating. After 10 minutes or the Jaget breaks concentration the target will slowly sink to the ground. The use of Levitation should be considered a mental attack if the target is unwilling to be moved. *'Poison Susceptibility': A Jaget has no immunity to poison, or an organism that acts like a poison. If not provided an antidote with in 20 seconds of affliction, the Jaget will die. *Precognition: Jagets can focus in such a way as to see one minute into the future, but the exact meaning of what is seen may be unclear. The Jaget will fall unconscious for up to four minutes if they see what may be it's own death. *'Telekinisis': Jagets can mentally lift objects, other then the self, into the air, and move them about. Any attempt to move a living entity should be treated as an attack, and is quite a bit more difficult. Jagets have been reported as able to lift up to 105 kilograms using this power. *'Telepath': Jagets can communicate through thought with any intelligent entity that is with in 15 meters of it's self. Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Races Category:Gamma World Mutant Animals